Porn Star Dancin'
by XOlovelyladybugXO
Summary: When I am with him, I feel complete. Without him, I am just another girl with a pretty face in this world. *Sequel to You're A Jerk*
1. Beautiful

**A/N: Yay! A sequel!**

**I'm trying to decide: a collection of one-shots or an actual story?**

**Because if this is an actual story I have no idea what the hell I'm going to do with it.**

**But with a collection of one-shots you guys can like give me suggestions for the one-shots.**

**You know what? A collection of one-shots it shall be.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO. I do not own any familiar lyrics sung by any familiar artist.**

* * *

><p><em>Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful<em>  
><em>They can all get fucked, just stay true to you<em>

_-Beautiful by Eminem_**  
><strong>

The lights are flashing. The people are cheering, just waiting for me to show my face; well, my body. I didn't want to do this but I had no choice. What else was I supposed to do for money? I didn't have the right education because of who my parents were, I didn't have any experience with jobs because of who my parents were, and everything bad that happens in my life is because of who my parents were. I blame my parents for my new life-style.

"Stripping Beauty, come on down!" I kept my head held high as I walked onto the stage, my heels connecting with the floor as my chest rose up and down in what little clothes I was wearing. _It'll be all over in an hour_, I thought as I held onto the pole. I took a deep shaky breath and pressed my back against the pole, making my shoulder blades grip the pole. I slowly slid down the pole, my legs opening on my journey down.

"Yeah baby!" My crowd cheered and clapped as I did my routine, crawling over to the men so they could give me money. I scanned the crowd and my eyes landed on one specific person. He curled his finger at me, telling me to go over to him. I crawled off the stage and pranced over to him. I threw my arms above my head and started to move my hips before I straddled him. I bent down to whisper in his ear, "I thought I told you not to come back." I started to move up and down, leaning my forearms into his chest.

"Put your clothes back on, get your tips, and meet me by my car," he kissed the peaks of my cleavage before slipping a twenty between them. He slowly rose up and glared down at me before he walked out of the club. As I walked back to my stage, I felt slaps on the ass and money being put down in my bathing suit.

"Sorry guys! I'm cutting it short tonight! My baby needs me!" They all shook their heads and went off to the next prettiest girl in the club. I gathered up all my tips that were sprawled around the stage and went to the dressing rooms behind the stage. I threw the money in my backpack, put on a sweatshirt and denim shorts and black flip flops before running out of the place so my boss can't stop me.

I saw him leaning against his car, his arms crossed over his chest. I hesitantly walked over to his car and stopped in front of him. He slowly looked up my body. He opened his mouth to speak but I burst into tears. I fell against his chest and sobbed, letting out all the tears that I have been holding back for six months.

"I'm sorry...," I cried. His hand went up and down my back, comforting me. He kissed my hair.

"Don't you ever do that ever again," he demanded and I nodded. "Gods, I've missed you," he wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him. We stood in the parking lot, hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. A drop of water fell on his head but he ignored it. The rain started to pour down and he still didn't let go of me.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he told me, pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled and brought my lips to his and pulled back before it escalated into anything more.

"Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Once we were in dry clothes (I was dressed in one of his sweatshirts, Call of Duty Black Ops, and a pair of jeans of mine that he had saved in case I came back) and seated in a booth in a quiet diner on Broadway, we started talking about each others times without the other.<p>

"How much did you make?" He asked me. Our waitress put our drinks on the table. She smiled flirtatiously at him before going back behind the counter. My heart tightened and he held my hand. "Don't worry... I've changed," I took a deep breath.

"So have I," he smiled at me and kissed my hand.

"So... how much money did you make?"

"That is classified information," he took a gulp of water and set it back on the table.

"Are you going to quit tomorrow?" I picked up my cherry coke and took a sip from the straw. And another sip. I kept sipping, not wanting to answer his question. He wasn't going to like my answer. "Aurora..."

"I'm not quitting," he banged his fist on the table. I put my hand on his fist so he couldn't punch anything else. "Nico... I need the money."

"I can give you money!" He shouted.

"But I need to make it on my own!" I shouted back. We looked around the diner and what few customers they had, they were staring at us. We both sat back down and he was glaring at me. "Don't look at me like that."

"I want you to quit."

"No."

"You're quitting tomorrow," I shook my head no, sipping on my coke. "Either you do it or I do it for you," it was my turn to glare at him. We had a glaring contest.

"Aurora."

"Nico," his face suddenly changed; instead of glaring at me, he gave me a pleading look.

"I don't want all those nasty guys looking at you, touching you, giving you money that _I_ can give you," he took my hand and held onto it, looking me in the eyes. "Just... please. At least call in sick tomorrow so we can work things out." I thought this over. I usually get about two hundred (and if it's a Saturday, around three hundred) in tips. Tomorrow is Wednesday, a slow day. If I call in sick, that leaves me with only one more sick day this year and I can't ri_

"Rora...," I looked up; his nickname for me. My eyes started to glisten with tears. The last time he called me Rora was when I was leaving him. I got out of my seat and went over to his side of the booth before attacking him with a hug, wrapping my arms around his and burying my head into the crook of his arm near his chest.

"I'll quit. But it's going to be hard," he nodded and wrapped his arm around my waist. The waitress brought us our food and set it down on the table. When she bent down, she made sure Nico could see down her top. He looked all right but then he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you," she stood there as if expecting something. "Bye," she frowned and walked back behind the counter.

I looked at my chicken fingers and pushed the basket away. Nico sighed. "When was the last time you ate?"

"I'm not hungry," I answered.

"When was the last time you ate?" He stated again.

I sighed and said, "Monday morning."

"Rora... please. Just eat something," I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Switch with me," Nico shook his head no, taking a bite out of his pancakes. "Please," I gave him my pouty face and he sighed. He cut up the pancakes, pouring powdered sugar over them, and then drowning them with syrup. He put the plate in front of me and took my chicken finger basket. I smiled and started eating.

I don't know why I left him in the first place but I'm glad that I took him back. I feel complete when I'm with him and when we weren't together, it was like a part of me was missing.

And I'm not going to quit my job.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note*<strong>

**Hehe (: So guys... you can recommend what I can do for the next one-shot. It can be about anything. It could be their wedding, their baby, Nico getting into a fight with someone... ANYTHING.**

**Please give me suggestions guys. I need them. I'm drawing blanks without you guys.**

**So, review please! And fav! And alert! And questions on my formspring! The link is on my profile. Please guys? Please?**

**I just wanted to say thank you guys so much for supporting me! I appreciate it more than you can imagine. (:**

_~Emma_**  
><strong>


	2. Don't Look Now

**A/N: Heya bitches! Miss me! Because I sure as hell missed you guys!**

**So I just wanted to start out by saying that I have officially decided that this story will be… a collection of one-shots. I have had many weeks (and/or months) to decide what to do and I decided. So deal with it.**

**And if any of the characters seem OOC, suck it up bitches. These characters are adults now and when you're an adult, you get more responsibilities, which means you get to drink and make reckless decisions, and do stuff that you normally wouldn't do. So basically, don't review saying 'Percy's OOC'. Don't say I didn't warn you, hoes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any familiar characters from PJO. I do not own any familiar lyrics sung by any familiar artist(s).  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Yeah, I'm not looking for no strings, you're not looking for a ring<em>  
><em> If you're ready for this fling, then meet me in the back<em>

_Dear love, I know I swore on everything I own_  
><em> But I can't resist, how's just one kiss?"<br>-Don't Look Now by Far East Movement ft. Keri Hilson  
><em>

"Oh puh-lease!" Aurora slammed the door shut behind her as she shouted at her boyfriend, Nico.

"What? What did I do now?" Nico angrily kicked off his shoes, accidentally making them land in the sink.

"What did you do? What did _you do_! The question is _who_ did you do!" Nico scoffed, throwing his hands up in the air for exaggeration.

"What do you mean? I didn't do anyone _or_ anything!" Aurora was shaking her head, taking her shoes off and throwing them at Nico. He dodged them neatly and let Aurora rant.

"You would of done that hooker if I hadn't of pulled you off of her! I thought we already went over this! That you weren't going to cheat on me and I wasn't going to accept any more customers after-hours! I should've known that a man-whore can't keep it in his pants, huh?" Steam was pouring out of ears as her face just kept getting redder by the second. Her fists were clenched at her sides and it was taking all of her might to keep from beating the living day light out of Nico.

"Oh so I was being a man-whore, huh? For your information, she was choking and needed mouth-to-mouth an_"

"You mean mouth-to-tongue! And last time I checked, CPR didn't require you putting your hand under someone's shirt!"

"I needed to see if she was breathing!" Aurora yelled out in frustration and stomped her way to kitchen. She opened a cabinet, took out a glass, and threw it to the floor, watching it break into a million pieces.

"What the fuck!" Nico ran into the kitchen, backing her into a counter before she could break anything else. She thrashed about, trying to get away from him but he kept her trapped against the counter. She finally gave up and rested her head on his chest; letting sobs rack through her body.

"I hate you." She repeated over and over again. And every time she said it, his heart sank lower and lower. Once she had calmed down, he picked her up and brought her to their bedroom. He laid her down in the bed and kissed her forehead before standing up straight.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." She nodded and rolled onto her side, letting sleep consume her. Usually, when they get into fights, they take turns disappearing and showing up the next day. Tonight was Nico's turn and he only had a few hours before he had to come home with coffee from Starbucks.

He reluctantly walked out of the apartment and almost sprinted back inside to climb in bed with her and bang her brains out, but then he would be breaking their tradition. So he turned for the elevators and hesitantly left her behind.

* * *

><p>"Man! I wish I had the relationship that you have with Aurora! I mean… leaving for the rest of the night and appearing the next morning and <em>not<em> screaming her head off? Fucking fantastic! I wish Annabeth would take that stick out of her ass sometimes!" Nico and Percy were laughing their asses off as Percy took sips from his beer.

At the moment, they were at a club, looking to score with some babes. It didn't matter that they both had girlfriends waiting for them back at home; they wanted it and they wanted it now.

Nico reached for Percy's beer but he Percy slapped his hand away.

"What?" Nico feigned innocence.

"Underage drinking my man! Underage drinking…" Percy shook his head and was trying not to laugh but his alcohol intake was pretty high.

"But I'm 20!" He screamed out in frustration.

"But not 21," Percy took a gulp of beer, taunting Nico. He slapped the beer bottle out of his hand, watching it smash and spill onto the counter that they were leaning on.

"Great. Nice going dickhead." Percy was mumbling under his breath. Nico just laughed and spotted someone from the crowd. She was a blonde; he hadn't of had a blond in a _long_ time. She was perfect for him. And he needed her now.

He pushed his way through the crowd, ignoring Percy's drunken shouting. He finally made it to her and crushed his lips to hers. She pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"I have a boyfriend, jerk off!" Nico smirked his jerk-smirk.

"Who said he had to know?" The blond bit her lip, contemplating the consequences. She smiled and took his hands, leading him to a secluded area.

* * *

><p>Nico stumbled into the apartment complex with coffees in his hands. He was trying to fix his hair as he entered the elevator. The hot chick from apartment 607 stepped into the elevator, eying Nico up and down. He smirked at her and waited for his floor.<p>

When the elevator reached his floor, he stepped off and walked to his apartment. He opened the door, slipped into the apartment, and kicked off his shoes. He set down his keys and walked into the bedroom. He set the coffees down on the nightstand and reached down to kiss Aurora on her forehead. She stirred in her sleep and rolled over, slowly opening her eyes and smiling up at him.

"What did you do last night?" Nico smirked.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this is what you get. I wrote this in two hours flat. No lie. I only had two minute breaks to play bubble shooter and that's it.**

**So fav, alert, review! Please guys! Please!**

**I love you! Thanks for staying!**

_-Emma bitches-_


End file.
